Phil LaMarr
Phil LaMarr (24 January 1967) is a prolific voice actor who has voiced many roles in the DCAU. DCAU Filmography File:John Stewart JLU.png| Green Lantern John Stewart File:LordGreenLantern.jpg| Justice Lord John Stewart File:Static.png| Static File:Schiz.png| Schiz File:EdReiss.png| Ed Reiss File:SpinDrive.png| Spin Drive File:Steel.jpg| Steel File:Stripe.jpg| S.T.R.I.P.E. File:NIA.png| Mmoboro File:DrMac.png| Doctor Mac File:McGill.png| Mr. McGill File:Static45.png| Static (aged 50) File:Static2070.jpg| Static (aged 65) File:DoctorAnderson.png| Doctor Anderson File:Machiste.png| Machiste File:Bashari.png| Bashari File:Angleman.jpg| Angle Man * "Ro's Gift" - Schiz, Deputy (uncredited) * "Secret Origins" – John Stewart/Green Lantern, Ed Reiss * "In Blackest Night" – John Stewart * "The Enemy Below" – John Stewart, Atlantean Surgeon (uncredited), Atlantean Soldier (uncredited) * "War World" – John Stewart * "The Brave and the Bold" – John Stewart, Truck driver (uncredited) * "Fury, Part I" – John Stewart * "Legends" – John Stewart * "Injustice For All" – John Stewart, Prison guard (uncredited) * "Metamorphosis" – John Stewart, Truck driver (uncredited), Stagg thug (uncredited) * "The Savage Time" – John Stewart, Policeman (uncredited), Airport soldier (uncredited) * "Tabula Rasa" – John Stewart, Search party member (uncredited) * "Only a Dream" – John Stewart * "Maid of Honor" – John Stewart * "Hearts and Minds" – John Stewart * "A Better World" – John Stewart, Justice Lord John Stewart (uncredited), Lieutenant (uncredited) * "Eclipsed" – John Stewart * "Secret Society" – John Stewart, Stadium Announcer (uncredited) * "Hereafter" – John Stewart * "Wild Cards" – John Stewart * "Comfort and Joy" – John Stewart * "Starcrossed" – John Stewart, Thanagarian (uncredited), Rooftop punk (uncredited) Static/Virgil Hawkins * "They're Playing My Song", Static, Limo Driver (uncredited) * "Brother-Sister Act" - Static, Doctor Mac (uncredited) * "Sunspots" - Static, Mr. McGill (uncredited) * " " - Static, Mr. McGill (uncredited) * "A League of Their Own" – Static, John Stewart * "Trouble Squared" - Static, Security guard (uncredited) * "Out of Africa" - Static, Mmoboro (uncredited) * "Fallen Hero" – Static, John Stewart * " " - Static, Spin Drive/Tracy McGrady * "Power Outage" - Static, Mr. McGill (uncredited) * "Initiation" – John Stewart * "Kid Stuff" – John Stewart * "Fearful Symmetry" – John Stewart * "The Greatest Story Never Told" – John Stewart * "The Return" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited) * "Wake the Dead" – John Stewart, Kid (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" – John Stewart, Earl (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" – John Stewart, Static * "Task Force X" – John Stewart, Watchtower Personnel (uncredited) * "Hunter's Moon" – John Stewart * "Panic in the Sky" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited), S.T.R.I.P.E. (uncredited) * "Divided We Fall" – John Stewart, Android John Stewart * "Shadow of the Hawk" – John Stewart * "Chaos at the Earth's Core" – John Stewart, S.T.R.I.P.E. (uncredited), Machiste (uncredited) * "Ancient History" – John Stewart, Bashari (uncredited) * "Patriot Act" – John Stewart, S.T.R.I.P.E. (uncredited), Doctor Anderson (uncredited) * "The Great Brain Robbery" – John Stewart, Angle Man (uncredited) * "Far From Home" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited) * "Destroyer" – John Stewart, Steel (uncredited) }} Background Information A prolific voice actor with an amazing vocal range, LaMarr's other voice work includes regular appearances on Futurama, Family Guy, Samurai Jack, and Jimmy Neutron. LaMarr also voiced Maxie Zeus on the non-DCAU series The Batman. LaMarr's live television work includes a long-running regular stint on Mad TV. Among his live appearances in film, he gained minor notoriety for his appearance in Pulp Fiction as Marvin, a low-level gang peon whose head is inadvertently blown off by John Travolta's Vincent Vega. See also * List of DCAU voice actors in Young Justice External links * LaMarr, Phil LaMarr, Phil LaMarr, Phil LaMarr, Phil